marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blanche Sitznski (Earth-616)
Real Name: Blanche Sitznski Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Blondie Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Ex-steelworker, now Freelance Criminal Legal Status: United States Citizen with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Serpent Squad, Serpent Society Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Blanche Sitznski was selected by executives in the Roxxon Oil Company to be a special agent in covert operations. At the Mutagenics Laboratory of Roxxon's subsidiary, the Brand Corporation, Sitznski was bioengineered to have various permanent serpentine adaptations. Her first mission, as part of the new Serpent Squad, was to retrieve the ancient power object called the Serpent Crown for Roxxon president, Hugh Jones. Place of Birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Known Relatives: None First Appearance: Marvel Two-In-One #64 History She was then invited to join the Serpent Society by Sidewinder and had to have an initiation test to steal an apparatus from the Brand Corporation. Constrictor who had refused to join the society tipped off the Avengers and Captain America turned up, who fought and defeated Anaconda. Later she was freed by Sidewinder and defeated the Constrictor for what he did. Characteristics Height: 6' 2" (1.88 meters) Weight: 220 lbs (100 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Scales on face, small fins on her cheeks. Powers Known Powers: * Like her name namesake, the anaconda snake, Anaconda possesses the ability to constrict. The entire skeletal structure of her arms and legs been replaced by artificial Adamantium alloy-based bones in the basic configuration of a snake's bodily skeleton. Her arms, normally 24 inches from armpit to wrist, and her legs, normally 35 inches from hipbone to ankle, are able to elongate to about one and a half times their normal length. When she extends her limbs in this fashion, the muscle tissue gorges with blood, swelling the limbs so that each looks like a massive, powerful snake. These four constricting limbs are capable of exerting a maximum force of 125 pounds per square ince, enough pressure to radically deform a one inch thick steel tube, two feet in diameter. Once Anaconda has fully entwined her serpentine limbs around a human-sized foe, there are few people on Earth able to get sufficient leverage and possessing sufficient strength to break her grip. * Anaconda has also been surgically given gills to extract oxygen from water in order to breathe. A true amphibian, she can breathe while underwater indefinitely, as well as breathe on land. * As a by-product of the extensive bio-engineering done to her body, Anaconda possesses superhuman recuperative abilities. * Her body can heal from any non-fatal wound at about five times the speed of a normal human being. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Anaconda possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) approximately 2 tons on land under optimal conditions. Using her strength to constrict rather than lift, Anaconda has a grip that cannot be broken by those whose strength exceed her own by a factor of up to 30. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Serpent Saucer. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Marvel Two-In-One #64 - First Appearance * Marvel Two-In-One #65 * Iron Man #160 * Captain America #307 * Captain America #308 * Captain America #309 * Captain America #310 * Captain America #311 * Captain America #313 * Captain America #315 * Captain America #319 * Captain America #341 * Captain America #342 * Captain America #343 Related Articles * Serpent Society External Links * Blondie :Website dedicated to Anaconda References * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:American Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Serpent Squad members Category:Serpent Society members Category:Copy Edit